Desire
by Xander Black
Summary: Riku has a one night stand with Axel...


Riku wandered around the empty house. Pacing from room to room wondering where he could be. Is he okay? Is he injured? His mind was racing with questions that filled his heart with fear and made his mind go numb with worry.

Riku began to pace faster now, knocking things over in the hallway and punching walls along the way, his anger building inside him.

"I swear to god, if that bastard doesn't show his face around here soon, or at least call, I'm going to murder him!" Riku shouted at the air, punching the wall as he did so.

"Ouch…Damn" he muttered as he rubbed his hand, as the wall he had just punched had a stud hidden behind the plaster.

Still angry at Sora for being out so late, without calling, Riku went to pacing around the house once more. As he passed the dining room, he glanced at the old grandfather clock that was sitting against the far wall.

"Ten-thirty, and not so much as a phone call." Riku fumed to himself. At this point, he decided to retire, and he climbed the spiraling staircase to his and Sora's bedroom.

Riku flopped down on the bed, his silver hair slightly covering his face as he sighed to himself, still worried about his lover, Sora. Closing his eyes, Riku began to think of Sora, as he slipped into a world of his own fantasy. He let his thoughts get away from him, and he accidentally drifted into a slight sleep, only to be awoken an hour and a half later by a dark outline, who has slammed his bedroom door open. Riku awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright, trying to make sense of what was going on, and trying to figure out who the handsome stranger was standing in the doorway. It was none-other than Axel, a member of the Organization XIII, but what he was doing here, Riku could not figure out.

"Axel…What are y---" Riku began, but was cut off as Axel lunged himself at Riku, covering his mouth to silence him, but doing so in a seducing, playful manner.

"Shh…You'll find out what I'm here for soon enough." Replied Axel, and at this he removed his hand from Riku's mouth, and then removed his black leather overcoat and threw Riku on the bed, making him land on his back.

Riku now heard some odd noises, which oddly enough sounded like buckles and zippers unfastening, so he raised his head slightly, so he could watch, and see what Axel was doing. When Axel turned around to face Riku again, Riku saw Axel standing there, in all his glory, in nothing but his boxers. At seeing this, Riku's eyes almost doubled in size as he lay there staring at Axel, staring at his sexy six-pack abs…Riku always did like a guy with a nice six-pack. Axel glanced over his shoulder then quickly looked back at Riku, laying there on the bed, ready and willing for his taker. Then without warning, Axel lunged at Riku again, this time landing on the bed and straddling Riku at the waist.

"So, when is _he_ due home?" Axel demanded, putting a slight emphasis on "he". "Uhhhh…I…. I'm…not…sure." Riku stammered. He was finding it hard to think while Axel had begun to kiss his neck affectionately. "Oohh…. Goody, I like an element of danger." Axel said, almost in a slight moan, as he leaned back to Riku's neck, to pursue it more vigorously. "Are…Are you sure we should be doing this?" Riku asked, while letting out a moan of passion. He did have to admit, Axel did know all the right spots, and damn he was awfully good with his hands. For now, his hands had begun to caress Riku's stomach, as he swiftly inserted his hand under his shirt.

"Yes, of course I'm sure we should be doing this, that Sora is a fool. Why, if you were my man, I'd never let your sexy ass out of my sight." Axel replied, sitting up, pulling Riku by the shirt collar as he did so. There they sat. Axel in his boxers, ready, well more than ready to go. And there sat Riku, slightly confused, but somewhat oddly aroused by the situation at the same time.

They sat on the edge of the bed, staring into each other's eyes, both secretly longing for the other. Then after about a minute of staring into Axel's sexy eyes, Riku ripped off his own shirt and threw himself onto Axel's chest, resting his head against his abs. Axel brushed away some of Riku's silver hair as Riku looked up at him and said in a whisper, "Do with me what you please." And at hearing this, Axel resumed where he had left off, which was at Riku's neck.

While Riku was with him, time lost all meaning, all his anger had evaporated, all he knew was that he was in heaven while he was laying there in Axel's embrace, some two hours later.

"So, was it good for you?" Axel asked Riku, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at Riku, who was lying comfortably on Axel's chest.

"Yes, of course it was, you made me forget all about…What's his name? Sora?" Riku replied, letting out a satisfied sigh as he traced a circle around one of Axel's abs with his index finger.

"Wow…I do have to say this though, you know tricks that Sora would've never thought of in his dirtiest daydreams." Riku said, still tracing around Axel's abs with his finger.

All was as it should be, at least in Riku's mind it was. For the first time in a long time, he had been truly happy. He was with someone who seemed to appreciate him, and not just treat him as just another piece of ass, as Sora sometimes did. He felt totally at peace, complete, everything was perfect. That is until Riku happened to look up and see another figure standing in the doorway. Riku stared at the outline, that messy spiky hair did seem oddly familiar. Then, at recognizing who it was, Riku let out a groan of embarrassment, frustration, and surprise.

"Oh, fuck me!" Riku exclaimed, raising off of Axel's chest. Axel just glanced down at Riku, a slight mischievous grin on his face, his eyes gleaming. "Oh, okay, if you really think your ready again." Replied Axel, now smiling sweetly at Riku. But as Axel stared down at Riku, he noticed Riku's expression had changed from euphoria to a state of shock and total surprise.

"Uhh, Riku, What's going on? Who is this?" The stranger in the doorway asked. "Who? Him?" Riku replied quickly pointing to Axel, trying to look genuinely confused, for he now knew he had been caught by his one lover, Sora.


End file.
